Matchmaker
by dreamninja
Summary: After the end of the keyblade war everything seems to be returning to normal and the other girls seem to think Aqua needs someone new in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Aqua smiled as she sat around with Xion,Kairi, and Namine. It was so weird hanging out with people after being alone for years in the darkness and it was taking some getting used to but she missed it. It was also a learning experience since most of her friends were guys.

"Cmon Aqua Valentine's Day is coming up there must be someone special"Kairi said.

"Terra maybe"Namine said smiling innocently at Aqua who scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

"Terra is nice and I love him but more like a brother"Aqua explained.

"The keyblade war has been over for months now everything is getting back to normal and so should we"Xion explained.

"I don't need a boyfriend to be normal"Aqua said frowning. She had never had a boyfriend but she would be lying if she said she didn't wonder what it was like.

"There must be some guy you are attracted to"Kairi pleaded.

"Nope sorry"Aqua said shrugging before excusing herself. It was time to go train and get her mind off all this relationship mumbo jumbo.

When she got to the training ground she saw that someone was already here using it. He was shirtless and had his blue hair up in a ponytail. She watched in awe as he ran through some basic exercises. After staring for a bit she decided to clear her throat so he knew she was there. He stopped and turned towards her clearly out of breath.

"Need a sparring partner"she asked summoning her keyblade. He seemed to be caught off guard but he just nodded.

"I suppose it would be better than fighting imaginary enemies"he said getting into a fighting stance. Aqua did the same summoning her keyblade. The first time they clashed Aqua knew he was much stronger than her and she flipped away. They continued to trade blows trying to figure out each others fighting styles.

"I see you're not at all out of practice"he said to her.

"I could say the same for you"she said back as she narrowly avoided a swing from his heavy claymore. She tried to somersault out of the way but was shocked when she felt a hand around her ankle.

"Nice try"he said smirking at her. She had to look at him shocked for a second before she kicked away with her other foot.

"Not bad"she said trying not to show just how off guard he had caught her. Before when she had seen him fight she assumed he relied solely on physical attacks but now she realized it was also a mental spar for him and she loved the challenge. They fought for awhile longer before both of them were breathing heavily and sweating.

"Oh my god Aqua and Saix"Kairi gasped from her hiding spot behind a nearby rock.

"Shh she's gonna hear us"Xion said trying to quiet Kairi.

"They would make a cute couple"Namine admitted already starting a drawing of the two of them together.

"What are you three doing"Someone whispered coming up behind them.

"Axel you almost gave us a heart attack"Kairi said in a hushed whisper as she playfully hit his chest.

"Shh we are trying to spy on Aqua and Isa"Xion said pulling Axel down next to them.

"Hmm Isa does need a girl in his life"Axel mumbled.

"Well I should get home but we should do this again sometime it's nice to have someone to spar with"Aqua said before waving goodbye to Isa.

"I'd like that"he said nodding before he went over to a rock to retrieve his shirt.

"How long do you plan on spying"he asked once Aqua was gone. The three girls eyes widened but Axel just laughed and stood up scratching the back of his head.

"What gave me away"he asked going over to his friend.

"You mean besides the fact that you have spiky red hair"Isa asked smiling at his friend.

"Well I was walking along minding my own business when I saw you with a girl of all people"Axel teased. This made Isa blush.

"We were just sparing it wasn't like that"he said as he started to walk towards his house.

"Then why was you're shirt off"Axel asked wiggling his eyebrows. Isa just rolled his eyes and continued to walk away.

"You can't run from this conversation forever"Axel yelled after him.

"Watch me"Isa yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Aqua was headed to get ice cream for Terra and Ven. Terra and Ven were about to go on a big mission to look for Vanitas but before they left they had all agreed the three of them would get ice cream.

"Three please"she told the ice cream man. Once he handed them to her he turned around but she didn't know someone was right behind her so she crashed into their chest smearing ice cream down the front of their jacket.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry"Aqua said. Then she grabbed a napkin and started trying to wipe it. As she heard him laughing she looked up to see Isa staring down at her.

"I wanted ice cream but this isn't what I had in mind"he said instead making her blush.

"Here let me buy yours" Aqua said but the man had just sold the last ones to some kids.

"Don't worry about it"he said shrugging as he tried to wipe more ice cream off his jacket.

"No way i'll buy some for you another time"she said instead.

"Alright"he said shrugging before walking off. Aqua felt so bad as she walked over to Terra and Ven.

"Guys I feel awful when I was getting ice cream I accidentally bumped into Isa and smeared my ice cream all over him"Aqua said putting her head in her hands and shaking it. Both of the guys were silent for a second before they burst out laughing.

"It's not funny I feel awful then to make things worse I tried to clean it up without even asking"she said. The guys continued to laugh and Ven even had to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"I didn't know that was you're way of meeting men"Terra teased.

"It's not like that"Aqua said shaking her head fiercely as she tried to keep the image of shirtless Isa out of her head.

"Cmon Aqua don't take it so seriously we are just giving you a hard time"Terra said again. Aqua just laughed it off and they moved to another topic.


End file.
